Vers un monde Parfait
by FreeZy83
Summary: Naruto quitte le village a la mort de Jiraiya et sombre dans le désespoir, c'est plus tard qu'il fera la rencontre d'une personne qui le changera a jamais
1. Prologue

_**Prologue :**_

— **Naruto...,** _dit alors Tsunade en s'approchant du jeune homme_

 **Je...**

 **\- C'EST VOTRE FAUTE !,** _dit-alors Naruto en s'énervant_

 _Il avait raison et elle le savait, tout était de sa faute, elle aurait dû l'empêcher d'y aller._

 **Je...** _tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois_

 **JE NE VEUT PAS VOUS ENTENDRE !** _, lui répondit le jeune homme en quittant la salle._

 _il n'en pouvait plus, celui qui était comme un père pour lui était mort a cause de ce village, ce dit village qui l'avait méprisé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'avait rien à faire ici, ce village se servait de lui et ça il venait de le comprendre._

 _c'est enrager qu'il se dirigeât vers la sortie du village, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici._

 _ce village lui avait pris ses parents et maintenant son Maitre, jamais il ne pourrait le pardonner._

 _devant la sortie deux gardes s'approchèrent et un d'eux prit la parole._

 **\- Personne ne sort d'ici, ordre du hokage.**

 **\- ORDRE DU HOKAGE ?,** _dit-il en commençant à rire comme un fou._

 **Vous savez...,** _dit-il,_ **JE ME FICHE BIEN DE CE QUE PEUT DIRE LE HOKAGE.**

 _c'est à la fin de sa phrase qu'il fonça sur les gardes et qu'il les assomma._

 **\- Pfff,** _dit-il en sortant_

 **" CE VILLAGE EST VRAIMENT FAIBLE "**

 _ **A Suivre...**_


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

 _Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Naruto était partis du village de Konoha, tout le monde était au courant, même l'akatsuki, qui eux s'étaient empressé de rechercher l'hôte._

 _seul un membre d'akatsuki ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner le jinchuriki, son nom ?, Itachi Uchihua, il s'était juré de protéger dans l'ombre le fils du 4 ème hokage et ce jour était maintenant arrivé._

 _le seul problème était que quitter l'akatsuki revenait à mourrir pour trahison, il n'avait d'autres choix que de partir sans se faire repérer._

 _il avait attendu la nuit pour partir, il savait qu'il ne serait pas repéré._

 _c'est ainsi qu'il s'était dirigé vers le pays du sable, il avait entendu dire qu'un Genin blond avait été aperçus près du village._

 _Itachi était déçus, déçus par son village natal, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils laisseraient Naruto partir comme si de rien était._

 _Pendant ce temps Naruto, lui, venait d'arrivers à destination, le village de Suna, il y était enfin._

 _il avait mis du temps a cause de braconniers qu'il avait croisé sur la route mais y était finalement arrivé._

 _Le seul problème était maintenant d'arriver à entrer, il faut dire que ce n'était pas chose facile, tous les villages avaient été mis en alerte depuis qu'il s'étais enfui de Konoha, il était maintenant recherché comme un criminel._

 _il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen d'entrer, il s'était métamorphosé en voyageur._

 _il n'eut finalement aucun mal à rentrer, il faut dire qu'il était un maitre dans l'art de se métamorphoser._

 _une fois a l'intérieur il se dirigea vers un hôtel qui n'était pas très cher, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait a Suna, il y était habitué, il y avait été de nombreuses fois pour des missions._

 _il avait décidé de prendre un petite chambre qui n'était pas très chere, après tout il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent sur lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop en dépenser._

 _il était resté couché pendant plusieurs jours, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait abandonné son but, il ne voulait plus devenir hokage._

 _c'est après 3 jours qu'il décide de prendre un peu l'air, il était sortis vers 18 h, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être reconnu même s'il était toujours métamorphosé._

 _c'était étonnant par rapport à Konoha, le village à cette heure-ci était très calme, même trop calme, ce n'était pas normal, c'était comme si les gens avaient décidé de se cacher d'une personne._

 _ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il comprit, il avait été repérer, un homme avait du le suivre._

 _il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte mais il était cerné, dix hommes se tenaient au-dessus, prêt à bondir sur leur proie._

 _chacun d'eux attendait le signal pour attaquer, mais aucun signal ne vint, il y eut seulement des cris._

 _Naruto venait de comprendre qu'il avait été piégé, son regard s'était dirigé vers les bâtiments qui étaient au-dessus._

 _il s'était préparé à ce que les hommes l'attaque mais aucun de vint, au contraire, tous tombèrent inconscients sur le sol._

 _-_ _ **Tu l'as échappé belle**_ _, dit alors un homme en arrivant derrière lui._

 **Une seconde de plus et tu y passais,** _dit-il en riant_

 **\- Qui es-tu ?,** _dit alors Naruto en se retournant._

 **\- Quoi ?, tu ne me reconnais pas ?** _ **,**_ _lui répondit l'homme en enlevant sa capuche_

 _Naruto choqué ne pu s'empêcher de crier._

 _ **" - I... ITACHI UCHIHUA ?! "**_

 **A Suivre...**


End file.
